


Diffident

by Soawksahm (socawkSAHM)



Series: Fairy Tail One-Shots [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socawkSAHM/pseuds/Soawksahm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sting has trouble fighting his instincts when it comes to certain celestial mage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diffident

Sting didn't know exactly what had led him to Yukino's hotel room, but that was where he stood now, staring at the dark wood of the door. He struggled to breathe out through the tightness that was swelling in his chest. He should go, he shouldn't be here. He tried to convince himself that she had probably already gone to bed anyway, the moon was currently high in the sky and the streets of the town outside were dark and silent.

But his damn heightened senses wouldn't let him lie to himself; he could hear her searching through her bag, the sound of her light steps through the room, the sound of her breaths, the sound of her heartbeat. The smell of her was intoxicating; maybe that was what had led him here in the first place like a hungry man to the smell of fresh bread. The mission with her that day had been near torturous, he found himself using any excuse to be near her, to touch her, or smell her. She had seemed not to notice, just being her usual cheerful self even when he had sniffed the back of her neck like some wild animal. He was so ashamed; he was acting like a perverted creep. He couldn't keep going on like this; he would have to start avoiding her or else risk scaring her away with his bizarre instinctual behavior.

He turned and sat on the floor, grabbing his hair with both hands and pulling tight, trying to snap himself out of it. He did not deserve her; he didn't even deserve to sit outside her door. His nightmares were haunted by the image of her stripped and sent out into the cold, the entire guild laughing at her weakness and shame. How had he been so callous, how could he have said she deserved it. He turned his back on her when she had been nothing but kind and supportive of him.

He was a bastard; he would never be good enough for her, his prior actions sealing his fate. He decided he had to leave. Just as he began to pull himself to his feet, she began humming to herself, a sweet gentle sound drifting through the door like the call of a siren. It pulled at his heart giving him an overwhelming sense of longing for her. He threw his head back in frustration, accidentally banging it loudly into the door. He cursed and froze, his eyes widening at the sound of her footfalls approaching him. Sting stood quickly, trying to decide if he should run or stay, not sure if he had enough time to get away.

The door was suddenly thrown open and the option to leave was taken away. He spun and rubbed the back of his head, attempting to smile, unable to hide the embarrassment that now colored his face. She smiled so brightly she rivaled the stars and he felt himself pulled towards her, unable to fight his hunger for her light.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, her smile turning to concern at his silent pained gaze.

Sting merely nodded, afraid to say anything, worried what would come out if he opened his mouth. He closed the door behind him and looked at her. In the dim light from the lamp on the bedside table, everything about her seemed soft. The way her silver haired framed her face, her deep, wide, chocolate colored eyes, the curves of her tiny body. She was already dressed for bed in a thin strapped tank top and short shorts, leaving very little of her figure to the imagination. His chest became tighter and his breath came out ragged. Did she have any idea of how she was affecting him?

"Sting, you are starting to worry me," she said, laughing nervously.

He shook his head, closing his eyes, "I'm sorry Yukino, it's just . . ." he took a deep breath and looked at her again, "it's just you're so beautiful." He cringed, had he really just said that out loud? He covered his mouth to stifle his groan of embarrassment.

She stared at him for a moment, mouth agape in shock, before saying quietly, "I didn't realize you felt that way."

Sting closed his eyes again, the pain in his heart evident on his face, "I'm sorry Yukino, I shouldn't have come. . . just. . .just forget I said that."

He turned to leave but felt her cool hand on his arm, "No, don't go."

Sting turned and looked at her once more, noting the color in her cheeks. She pulled her hand back and fidgeted with her fingers. Her heart beats were increasing and somehow she was starting to smell even more enticing than she did before. Sting didn't dare come any closer, if he did he would have to kiss her, or just taste her, run his fingers through her hair. He breathed out deeply and clenched his jaw, frustrated at the thoughts running through his treacherous brain.

"I . . .I don't want to forget that you said it," Yukino said quietly, barely above a whisper. Her cheeks were even redder, her heartbeat faster, and she avoided looking him in the eye. What did that mean exactly? Did she feel the same way as him? He didn't say a thing, hoping that she would explain further. She finally looked up at him, confused by his silence. She grimaced, "You aren't saying anything, maybe I misinterpreted what you said?"

Sting shook his head, unable to get any words out though the fog of his lust-addled brain. She breathed deeply and he watched her breasts rise and fall, outlined clearly through the thin tank-top. He groaned and leaned against the wall, burying his face in his arm. What the hell was the matter with him?

"Are you sure you are okay? You are acting very strange," and Yukino touched him again. It was a touch of friendly concern but it felt like it sent electricity all through his body. When he turned to look at her, their faces were so close they were practically touching and he could feel her warm breath on his cheek. Sting just couldn't hold himself back anymore.

He closed the distance and kissed her passionately, pleased at the way she pulled herself close, clinging tightly to his shoulder blades. Her skin was cool and smooth, her lips soft. Sting lost himself completely in her; in her smell, her taste, the feel of her body, the sound of her breaths and heartbeats. She made a tiny whimper of pleasure and he lost it, his kisses becoming more aggressive, his arms pulling her tightly up against him in his need for her to know exactly her affect on him. She did not falter or pull back, she returned his fervent kisses, nipping at his lips and running her tongue along the inside of his mouth.

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding into him desperately. He hissed, struggling to control himself, she made him feel like he was going to explode. He switched his attention to her throat and above her breasts, licking and sucking the silky, pale skin, smiling at her moans of pleasure. He carried her to the bed and fell over her, running his hand up the firm muscle in her thigh.

He moved back up to kiss her lips again and was shocked to taste salty tears. He pulled away and looked at her face, running his finger along the line of moisture on her cheek. His brows furrowed in concern, "Are you crying? Did I hurt you? Oh god Yukino, please don't say I've hurt you. If you want me to stop . . ."

"No!" she laughed, but it came out more like a hiccup, and she tried to wipe the tears from her face. "I'm just so happy that you feel the same way I do! Oh god, look at me, how embarrassing!" She sniffled and covered her mouth, smiling widely into her hand. Seeing the smile spread to her eyes, Sting grinned back at her, thinking there couldn't be a more beautiful woman in the world.

He leaned down and purred in her ear "I'm happy too," then kissed her just below the lobe. She removed her hand and he returned to her mouth kissing her more gently this time, finally getting control of himself. He resolved to go slowly, he wanted to remember every little part of her. She would be his queen and he would worship her as such.

* * *

 

Rogue followed Sting's scent down the hallway, searching for his friend. The two worried exceeds padded along behind him

"It's just weird for Sting to not be back by now, you know?" said Lector.

"Frosh thinks so too!" agreed frosh

Rogue smiled reassuringly, "I'm sure he just got held up with something on the way back. You know Sting, he's so easily distracted." He didn't want to admit it but he was a little concerned himself. Sting had been acting very strange all day, at one point he was sure he saw his friend sniff Yukino like a dog. He hoped everything was okay.

Rogue came to a stop, the trail made a turn and the scent was very strong behind the door. He looked up and was extremely surprised to see that door was Yukino's. Trying to decide if he should knock, he listened for a minute and his eyes widened, his face turning the color of a tomato. He turned quickly on his heel, walking as fast as he could back in the direction of his room.

"Come along Frosh, come along Lector, looks like it will just be the three of us tonight," he said snappily.

"But we haven't seen Sting yet! We have to find him!" complained Lector

"Frosh thinks so too!" said Frosh raising a paw.

"No we found him, and I can assure you that at the moment he doesn't want to be found." said Rogue tightly, refusing to spell it out any further. The little exceeds whined but he was relieved to see they followed along anyway, accepting his weak explanation.

A little warning would have been nice, if he hadn't paused for a moment he could have been put in an extremely awkward situation. Just hearing them through the door was enough that he wouldn't be able to look Yukino in the eye for days! At least now he had an explanation for the neck sniffing. Rogue clenched his jaw in frustration, Sting had a lot of explaining to do tomorrow!


End file.
